Le moment est venu
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Dracaufeu repense à sa relation avec Red: des hauts et des bas. Attention Death fic /!\


**Me revoilà avec une fiction défis ! (Merci à Gaiseric08 de me donner tous ces défis xd)**

**Alors cette fois ci je m'attaque à l'univers de Pokémon #_# Ouai j'en rêvais depuis pas mal de temps, bon j'ai pas écrit du yaoi ... oui ca m'arrive parfois ! Bon pour ne pas changer aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Et encore une fois je me suis un peu inspirer d'une fic de Gaiseric08 pour écrire celle-ci, sa fic s'appel "Dis lui que je regrette" et elle raconte un peu ce qui c'est passé avant ma fic à moi ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de la lire pour là comprendre mais je vous conseille d'aller la lire elle est super !**

**D'habitude dans mes défis je n'utilise pas de chanson mais cette fois ci oui ! La chanson utilisé s'appel "Le moment est venu" (original non xd) et elle est tiré du premier album de pokemon ~**

**Bonne Lecture les p'tits loups ~**

* * *

_Je ferme les yeux  
Et je revois  
Notre rencontre_

A ce moment là je n'étais qu'un tout petit Salamèche, et tu m'as choisi parmi deux autres Pokemon. Ce jour je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie, le professeur Chêne nous avait réunit Carapuce, Bulbizarre et moi. Il nous avait gentillement expliqué que un jeune dresseur allait venir nous chercher pour commencer son long voyage. Bien sur nous étions excité à l'idée de partir visiter le monde car il y a bien longtemps que nous n'étions plus des Pokemon sauvages comme vous dites. Mais nous étions aussi un peu triste de quitté le professeur Chêne. Il avait pris soin et nous et s'était occupé de nous avec beaucoup d'amour. Alors lorsque je suis sortie de ma pokeball et que je t'ai vu j'ai un un cours moment de doute … mais un seul sourire à suffit à me convaincre.

_Dès ce moment j'ai compris__  
__Que toi et moi__  
__On deviendrait amis__  
__On a vécu tant d'aventures__  
__Qu'il me semble qu'on se connaît depuis toujours__  
__A mes côtés, tu as pris part à ce qui fait ma vie__  
__Chaque jour, chaque nuit !_

Nous sommes très vite partie et au tout début de notre aventures tu me confiais tes craintes, tes espérances. Tu étais touchant dans ta naïveté, à chaque nouveau Pokemon croisé c'était un nouvel ami qui se joignait à nous. Nous devinrent très vite une grande famille, bien sur il y avait parfois des moment dur comme lorsque nous avons du dormir dans une grotte bloquée par la neige. Tu t'en rappel hein Red ? Nous avions aussi des ennemies peu de gens pouvait rivalisé avec ton génie il y avait donc beaucoup de jaloux. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas que ce qui faisait ta force c'était ton liens avec nous. Puis il y a eu cet incident avec Green … tu ne l'as pas fais exprès bien sur, emporté par la bataille et l'excitation tu n'as pas pensé que peut être il n'avait pas de potion pour son Rattata, que le centre pokemon était peut être trop loin, ou que même son pokemon pouvait avoir une faible constitution. Oui nous sommes comme les humains … certains sont plus fort que d'autres et il suffit d'un rien pour tout faire basculer.

_C'est terminé !__  
__Le temps est venu je sais__  
__De se dire adieu toi et moi__  
__Chacun devra suivre maintenant sa voie_

Tu ne t'en ai jamais réellement remis. Nous le sentions nous aussi tu sais Red ? Malgré nos efforts tu ne faisait que de te renfermer jour après jour … aux yeux du monde tu étais rester le même. Tu continuait de tracer ton chemin avec virtuosité. Personne n'arrivait à nous vaincre tu t 'en souviens ? Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là. Même si Green prends soin de nous à présent les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. Cela fais quinze ans à présent que tu n'est plus, chaque année les amis et moi nous venons te voir. On s'assoit autour de ta tombe et nous te racontons les événements importants qui se sont déroulé dans l'année. C'est un peu notre manière nous de garder encore contact avec toi. Reviens à nouveau le moment des adieux, je suis le dernier à partir … je t'en veux de nous avoir laissé seuls. Tu étais notre maître mais tu était avant tout notre ami et même si tu as fait des erreurs, même si ton cœur était brisé …. j'ai toujours pensé que tu te tournerais vers nous pour un peu d'aide et de réconfort. Mais tu as choisi le chemin de la solitude en guise de pénitence.

_C'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé__  
__Le courage de réaliser mes rêves__  
__Malheureusement, notre voyage s'achève__  
__Quand je repense à notre histoire__  
__Je voudrais tellement que tout recommence__  
__Et malgré tout il faudra bien__  
__Que je m'habitue,__  
__Que j'accepte ton absence !_

Je me rappel encore les arènes qui suivirent l'incident de Lavanville, tu te montrais de plus en plus combatif et tu ne laissais plus rien passer. J'avais grandis moi aussi depuis le début de notre voyage, j'étais à présent un grand Reptincel … j'étais un peu rebelle et je n'écoutais pas réellement. Ce qui m'a valu plusieurs fois de manquer de perdre contre tes adversaires. La Team Rocket ne faisait pas le poids contre nous, on était des gosses à leurs yeux et pourtant on les a démonté ! Pendant se laps de temps tu avais réussis à retrouver une certaine complicité avec Green et vous voir combattre ensemble ces hommes m'avait redonné espoir. Il ne t'avais toujours pas pardonné cela se sentait, mais j'imagine que tu aurais fait de même dans la situation inverse. Cependant aussi vite que votre entente était apparut elle disparut à nouveau. Avant d'arriver à la dernière arène tu nous avait sortie de nos pokeballs et nous avions passé la nuit ensemble à la belle étoile. Les autres dormais mais toi tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je me rappel m'être alors lever et être aller vers toi. Je t'avais entouré de mes ailes pour ne pas que tu prenne froid, le Dracaufeu que j'étais devenu s'était assagit même si en combat je restais imprévisible.

Tu as parler à ce moment là, il y avait bien longtemps que tu ne t'étais plus confier à cœur ouvert de cette manière. Tu me disais que avec tout ce que tu avais fait, tout ce que tu avais gâché et sacrifier tu ne pouvais plus te stopper là. Il fallait que tu sois le meilleur et que tu reste le meilleur. Rien ne pourrais te faire abandonner cela. Tu en étais convaincu … tu devais rester le meilleur maître pokemon aussi longtemps que tu le pouvais. Ce que tu ne m'a pas dis alors, c'est que tu attendrais le moment ou enfin quelqu'un serait assez fort pour te battre pour laisser ce monde derriere toi. Le lendemain nous avons reprit la route et tu faisais comme si de rien n'était. Nous avons tout donné lors de la dernière arène ou Giovanni à enfin ouvert les yeux et à fini par t'accorder le dernier badge. Il y a eu ensuite la route de la victoire, ce fut long dur mais nous avons réussis à passer cette étape pour enfin arriver à la Ligue. Tu en rêvais au début de ton voyage de se moment … celui ou tu serais confronté aux meilleurs joueurs de Kanto et ou tu pourrais tout donner. Malheureusement le rêve avait fait place à une détermination obsessionnel qui ne laissais plus la place à la joie. Un a un nous avons combattus les champions : Olga, Aldo, Agatha et enfin Peter . Mais une dernière surprise nous attendait … Green venait tout juste de battre le conseil des quatre lui aussi. Il était le dernier obstacle à ton but. Je ne me rappel pas avoir vécu de combat aussi acharné, aussi dur et aussi fort en émotions. Tu as fini par gagner, tu étais enfin Maître Pokemon. Mais tu t'es rendu compte que tu as d'avantage blessé Green … tu pensais lui avoir tout pris : la vie de son pokémon, l'amour de son grand père et enfin le titre de maître pokemon tant convoité. Mais était tu réellement fautif dans tout cela ? N'était ce pas la faute de Chen si Green s'était sentit délaissé après tout cela ? Certes il n'était pas un petit fils parfait mais était ce une raison ? Pour le pauvre Rattata ce n'était pas non plus ta faute … tu ignorais que Green n'arriverait pas a temps pour soigner son ami. Le destin joue parfois de mauvais tours.

_C'est terminé !__  
__Le temps est venu je sais__  
__De se dire adieu toi et moi__  
__Chacun devra suivre maintenant sa voie__  
__Chacun devra suivre maintenant sa voie_

Quelques temps plus tard Gold est venu te trouver sur le Mont Argenté où tu t'étais exilé, peut être étais tu lassé de cette vie et du fardeau que tu portais sur tes épaules ? Mais nous autres le savons … le match que tu a livré se jour là n'était pas totalement honnête, n'est ce pas Red ? Tu à jouer le jeu mais tu n'étais pas réellement sérieux avec ce gamin qui a fini par te battre. Tu lui a donner une lettre pour Green et puis tu as sauté de la falaise sans rien dire d'autre. Tu ne nous as pas regardé … aucun au revoir … rien. J'ai essayé de te rattraper avant la fin de ta chute mais je n'ai pas réussis. Gold était désemparer et tellement triste, tu étais son idole tu sais ? Quand à nous nous avions perdu ce qui nous était le plus cher ici bas, toi. Nous avons longuement pleuré avant de t'enterrer. Nous avons encore pleurer bien après .. Green est venue sur ta tombe lui aussi alors que nous étions encore là. Il a pleurer et t'a pardonné. Il nous a ensuite prit sous son aile. Nous vivions dans un parc dédié aux pokemon de Green derrière l'arène de Jadielle, dont il était devenue le champion. Le temps à passé depuis Red et maintenant que je suis vieux je comprend mieux. Lorsque tu as sauté tu étais incapable de nous regarder n'est ce pas ? Tu t'en voulais de nous laisser ainsi hein ? Certains de mes anciens amis sont déjà partie te rejoindre Pikachu et Tortank sont déjà près de toi. J'espère qu'ils t'on bien remonté les bretelles pour moi ! Enfin … nous allons bientôt nous retrouver je le sens, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. J'ai tracé ma propre voie mais au fond de moi je savais que tôt ou tard nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau que se soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre.

* * *

**Et voilà ? Une petite review ?**

**C'est pas joyeux tout ca je sais, gomen mais promis je ferais quelques chose de plus joyeux bientôt !**


End file.
